Novia nueva
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: ...porque como su mejor amiga, Micaela tenía ciertos derechos que ninguna otra mujer tendría en la vida de Martín. LATIN HETALIA fem!Perú, Argentina & fem!Chile


**Latin Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Personajes: Micaela Prado (fem!Perú), Martín Hernández (Argentina), Manuela González (fem!Chile)

* * *

**Novia nueva  
**

Las malas lenguas no se quedaron quietas cuando Micaela y Martín decidieron mudarse juntos a un depa chico en La Plata. El argentino por problemas económicos y la peruana por separarse de su familia que nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con aquella idea. Su madre seguía cien porciento convencida de que su hija se acostaba con aquel chico de mala familia y no era que no fuese verdad, pero el verdadero interés de la señora Prado residía sobre la imagen que daba su hija de sí. Era por eso que no pudo importarle menos a Micaela, quien tenía hasta el cuello la actitud hipócrita y superficial de su madre.

Años y años de soportarla la prepararon para la oleada de rumores que le cayeron cuando se mudó con Martín, quien había sido su amigo desde que se cambió de colegio (ya que el primero en el que había estado no tenía secundaria). Fueron un primer beso, una primera vez y pareja en la fiesta de promoción, y entre los dos había un gran cariño de por medio, que cada uno atesoraba con el corazón.

Hasta ahí todo bien pero nada más que una bella amistad.

Las cosas sin embargo cambiaron cuando Martín comenzó a salir con Manuela.

La había conocido en la universidad, en la biblioteca. Ella estudiaba lingüística, mientras que él estaba en la facultad de medicina. La chilena primero había tratado de evitarlo, pero finalmente terminaron siendo una pareja y Micaela no se enteró hasta que se la presentó.

-Ah… Qué lindo -fue todo lo que pudo decir, dándose luego la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y terminar de hacer la cena para tres.

Martín ese día no le ayudó con la comida por estar con Manuela, pero no era como si Micaela no pudiese arreglárselas sola, después de todo era una mujer firme e independiente. Pero ciertamente le enojó…

Tampoco era como si no notase las miradas desconfiadas de la novia de su mejor amigo, y aunque tenía que admitir que no eran sin justificación alguna, no dejaban de molestarle. Ok, sí, no era aún muy común por ahí que un hombre y una mujer viviesen juntos siendo sólo amigos, pero ella tampoco era una perra caliente en celo que se la pasase tirada encima a Martín. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no!

Y sobre todas las cosas… ¿Desde cuándo Martín tenían tan, pero realmente _tan_ mal gusto?

Micaela estaba horrorizada. No podía entender qué le había visto a la aburrida de González, porque ella sí la conocía de antes, de Mate I, y sabía que era una tipa de lo más chinche. Micaela no la aguantaba…

Así como Manuela opinaba que la peruana era el colmo del descaro. ¡Encima que se hacía la muy weona cuando venía a casa de su novio!

-Oye, Tincho, ¿viste mi tanga roja? La de encaje…

-Ah, esa… Creo que la vi cuando colgué la última lavada -le respondió Martín, sentado en el sofá, con el brazo rodeando los hombros de su novia.

Manuela sólo alzó una ceja cuando Micaela se tiró en el sofá con ellos, quedando su cabeza cómodamente instalada en el regazo de su novio, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a hacerle mimos en el pelo.

-Me duele todo -lloriqueó la peruana haciendo un puchero y Martín se rió.

-¿Todavía? Ya llevas casi una semana con cólicos… -suspiró acariciando su frente y Micaela cerró los ojos.

-Me quedé sin pastillas…

-Ah…

Manuela entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Pastillas para cólicos? Yo tengo, deberías ir a dormir…

-No, de la cabeza -replicó Mica-. Tinchi… ¿Me puedes ir a comprar…

-¿Compresas? Yo tengo -siseó de nuevo la chilena y su novio alzó una ceja.

-Uso tampones…

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala hasta que finalmente Martín hizo a su amiga a un lado. Manuela cerró los ojos, hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

-Ok, creo que no lo entendiste bien, pero Martín es mí -entonó- novio.

Micaela sólo se rió.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿En serio? -soltó y se sentó en el mueble-. Alucina…

-¡Agh, déjate de webeo, maraca culiá! -bufó Manuela exasperada y la golpeó con el cojín.

-¿Webeo? Vamos, chilena, si sabes muy bien que como novia sólo eres una tortura -escupió Micaela-. La única Manuela que tiene a Martín feliz desde que empezó contigo es su derecha…

-¡Ya para!

Micaela apartó la mirada y tomó su celular.

-Dime -contestó y su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Sí, esas… Aww, sí, eso sería genial…

Manuela la miró con mala cara, frunciendo el ceño y Micaela se rió, colgando.

-Bueno, iré a descansar entonces -musitó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala-. ¡Pásenla bien!

Manuela puteó.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Martín cuando más tarde quiso retomar la película con su novia-. Andás rara…

-Estoy bien -replicó Manuela seca y rodó los ojos-. Sólo…

-¿Sólo?

Martín la miró y la chica se mordió el labio, dudando por un segundo.

-Ahm… Tengo antojo de Nutella… ¿No quieres ir a comprar?

Martín ladeó el rostro.

-Ay, amor, pero ya estamos aquí -se quejó y la chilena desvió la mirada, apretando los puños.

-Entiendo -masculló y volvió a mirar la tele.

Ahora realmente entendía…


End file.
